Glúpîyi
by Once L
Summary: El Señor Dickenson reúne a todos los bey-luchadores para celebrar Noche Buena y Navidad. Todos asistieron, pero Tala Ivanov sólo fue por una razón. Y esa razón, apenas y se percató de su presencia... .Shonen Ai. TalaxKai?


**† GLÚPÎYI †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Hi!, he aquí con mi Fic número 20, después de un largo año con 3 días, desde que subí el primero n.n

Me siento feliz por eso... ñ-ñ

Éste Fic, es un One Shot y está un poco raro u.u?

Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Tala, y en la forma en la que acostumbro escribir cosas del momento...

¿A ver qué les parece? n.n?

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**29/12/07 **_

_Corrección: 06-09-08_

**1. Capitulo 1- Omocha: Extraño o ¿Por qué?**

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?, me pregunto, tratando de recordar"

"Meses... digo una vez que recuerdo"

"Han pasado meses desde que te vi encima de esa roca. Desde que volteaste a verme y me sonreíste."

"¿Sabes algo?. Esa vez sentí una enorme alegría, sentí algo en mi estomago. Me sentí feliz al ver que me sonreías, sólo a mí; al ver que me decías tanto con aquel simple gesto."

"Después de eso... ya no volví a verte. Regresé a Rusia y no volví a saber de ti, mi semblante se entristece un poco"

"No hasta hoy. No hasta que te vi en ésta fiesta, suspiro."

"Apenas y recuerdo porqué estoy aquí. Cierro mis ojos, suspirando cansadamente.

"¡Cierto!, sonrío irónico al recordarlo. El Señor Dickenson quiere que festejemos Noche Buena-Navidad."

"Hm... cruzo mis brazos, pensando en ello. Todavía no sé porqué vine... vuelvo a suspirar resignado, mirando detenidamente el lugar. Tanta gente... tanta música... tanto alboroto. Inconscientemente, frunzo el entrecejo por lo que veo."

"Todos charlan, comen o bailan amenamente. Todos excepto yo. Una vez más, vuelvo a suspirar".

"Yo... simplemente permanezco recargado sobre uno de los pilares del lugar, viendo a todo el mundo. Buscando a la persona por la cual accedí a venir"

"Porque así es... Solamente vine por ti. Sabía que vendrías, era mi oportunidad perfecta para verte y estar contigo..."

"Sí, ahí estás. Puedo verte perfectamente. Estabas sentado en la mesa, cenando algo que no alcanzo a divisar. A tu lado, se encuentra Max. Posiblemente, comiendo lo mismo que tú"

"De pronto, comienzan a cantar algunas canciones. A abrazarse, y a moverle para el mismo lado y al mismo tiempo"

"A pesar de éste alboroto, te puedo seguir viendo"

"Kai... suspiro, con tan sólo verte. Siento una enorme felicidad. Siento que mis labios muestran una pequeña sonrisa, demostrando ello".

"¿Por qué?, No lo sé, pero me gusta verte, digo sin más".

"¡Oh, Oh!, ¡Has volteado a verme!, Mi vista mira hacía el frente. Fingiendo ver a aquellos que cantan."

"Segundos después, observo de reojo, viendo que ya miras hacía otro lado, por lo que regreso mi vista hacía ti. Continuando observándote, y viendo como terminas de cenar; minutos después te levantas, al pedirlo el Señor Dickenson."

"Ahora piden posada, o al menos, creo que así se le llama. Algunos salen del lugar, y entre ellos tú."

"Saliste con algo que parece ser un farol... algo que brilla, al haberlo encendido."

"Los de adentro responden de la misma forma a lo que dicen los de afuera con el mismo canto; aquello, es acompañado con una guitarra, marcando el ritmo de la canción."

"Al final, todos vuelven a entrar, y yo sólo estoy pendiente de verte entrar."

"Te veo entrar, y alejarte un poco de los demás. Sí, así eres tú. Así soy yo... entrecierro mis ojos brevemente."

"Alguien me llama... Alguien me pide doblar unos papeles. Creo que son para el intercambio. De pronto, siento tu presencia, estás cerca, puedo olerte y sentirte; sé que en cualquier momento dirás uno de tus típicos comentarios sarcásticos, y al pensar en ello, sonrió inconscientemente, ya que me gusta"

"¡Esperen, ya pasaron algunos segundos!"

"¡No dijiste nada!. Volviste a alejarte, te he perdido de vista. Un poco confundido, y al haber terminado con los papelitos, me levanto y te busco discretamente. No te veo, alguien me pregunta algo... mi vista deja de buscarte para ver quién me habla, ¿Qué es lo que quiere, maldición?"

... .

"El tiempo pasa lentamente. Personas me retienen. Me impiden buscarte y acercarme a ti. De vez en cuando, te veo. Estás distante, pero cerca de aquellas personas, ¿Quizás sólo es... conmigo?"

"El tiempo pasa, personas están conmigo, me mantengo al margen y pendiente de ti, siempre y cuando, no desaparezcas de mi campo de visión."

"La Cena es servida formalmente, hay tanta gente que algunos les toca comer parados, por suerte, yo estoy sentado, no en la mesa, pero si en una silla, cerca de ella."

"Sigues pasando de vez en cuando, creo que no me miras, creo que evitas mirarme, ¿Por qué?"

"Sigo cenando. Pensando y estando pendiente de lo que haces, de ¿A dónde vas y por qué vienes?"

"La cena continúa, yo ya estoy lleno. Salgo al patio, respirando un poco de aire, estirando las piernas. Mi vista mira hacía arriba, me encuentro con la Luna. Hoy está llena, parece que me mira..."

"Cansado y resignado, sacó mi I-pod. Escuchando canciones que me reconfortan y me hacen olvidarme de esta extraña situación."

"Me olvido del murmullo, me olvido del alboroto... ¿Me olvido de ti?"

"No, no puedo. Ésta canción me hace recordarte... Blind. Ciego. ¿Qué significa?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Qué intenta decirme?"

"Cansado, suspiro derrotado; quizás sólo es una coincidencia, pero sé que no existen. Vuelvo a suspirar."

"A los minutos vuelvo a entrar, volviendo a colocarme en el mismo lugar que antes. De vez en cuando, te veo. De vez en cuando dejo de escuchar la música y mi atención sólo está dirigida en ti, en cada movimiento que haces, en cada reacción que aparece en tu rostro. Sólo en ti."

"Me quito los auriculares, detengo la música, y lo guardo en mi pantalón."

"Parece que el intercambio comenzará. Todos están felices, menos yo..."

"No te veo por ningún lado, ¿Dónde estás?"

"Con mi vista te busco, pero nada. No hay rastro de ti."

"Esto continúa, alguien me ha regalado, acepto el regalo y finjo sonreír al ver que algunos nos toman con las cámaras."

"Una vez que abro mi regalo, tomo un papel. A esa persona es a la que yo le regalaré."

"¿Qué dice?, ¡No le entiendo nada!. Busco a Daichi para que me expliqué, ¡Qué Diablos dice!"

"¡Ah!, ¡Ya veo!... por dentro no puedo evitar sentir decepción; me hubiera gustado regalarte a ti, Kai."

"Con la vista busco a esa persona. No la veo por ninguna parte. Miro detenidamente a todas estas personas, y no está. ¿Acaso él está con Kai?, no puedo evitar preguntarme."

- Creo que me lo robaron... -digo con sarcasmo, buscando de nueva cuenta a aquella persona, pero nada. No está-

"Cansado, vuelvo a llamar a Daichi, comprobando que en efecto sea esa persona."

"Me dice que sí, pero no está. No la veo."

"Le digo que no está, y me dice que sí, que está atrás de mí."

"Me giro, y en efecto, ahí está. Sentado de tal forma que ahora me da la espalda."

"Todos permanecen callados. Retomo mi postura, acercándome a él como si nada."

"Le extiendo el regalo, y él me mira con sorpresa, pero luego, se levanta de su puesto. Me extiende los brazos, y nos abrazamos por varios segundo; de nueva cuenta "sonrío", al ver como las cámaras nos enfocas, después, simplemente regreso a mi puesto, dejando a Oliver abriendo su regalo."

"Discretamente, hecho una última mirada. No estás..."

"Cuando llega el turno de que te regalen, todos se preguntan por ti. Te buscan al igual que yo. Por ahí, alguien dice que no estás, que fuiste a un mandado."

"¿Un mandado?, repito en mi mente. ¿De qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Con quién?. Mil interrogativas aparecen en mi cabeza, y nadie responde. ¡Nadie me dice nada!, ¡Todos continúan con su tonto intercambio!"

"Sin poderlo evitar, mis puños se cierran con fuerza, y mi rostro se vuelve rígido."

"Trato de calmarme y controlarme un poco. Por suerte, lo logro."

"Poco después, esto termina. Y al rato, apareces como si nada, al lado de... ¿Hiro?. Sé que levanté el ceño confundido, realmente lo estoy."

"Y entonces, las interrogativas vuelven."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?, ¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿Por qué te ves tan tranquilo?. Y de nuevo, no obtengo respuestas. Mis interrogativas fueron gritadas en mi mente, pero no salieron. No hasta ti. No las escuchaste, ni siquiera te percataste de que estoy enojado."

Las cosas continúan su curso. Ya es tarde. Pasan de las 2:00 de la mañana, te vez cansado. Estás compartiendo silla con... ¿Ray?. ¡Charlas con él, con Tyson, ¿Y con cuantos más?!."

"¡Pareces divertido!. ¡Entretenido!, ¡No me gusta!. Cruzo molesto mis brazos"

"¡No me gusta que te rías con ellos; que bromees y te lleves con todos ellos!. Entre más digo esto, más sonríes. ¡Es cómo si lo supieras, y quisieras que me enojara más!."

"¡Es el colmo!. ¡Ya no lo soporto más!. Molesto y maldiciendo, salgo de aquí."

"¡Ya no quiero ver más esto!, ¡Ya no quiero verte con esos idiotas!, ¡Con esos... con esos!. Contengo mis pensamientos, apretando con fuerza mis puños, que hasta duele".

"Mil pensamientos e injurias aparecen ante mí; tu misma imagen, aquellos imbéciles. ¡Juntos!, sonriendo... me enojo más."

"¡Malditos!, ¡Malditos imbéciles!, digo al caminar como león enjaulado, de un lado para otro; tratando de contener estás lagrimas de enojo, tratando de... calmarme. Sé que no llegaré a nada en este estado."

"Vuelvo a ponerse los auriculares, encendiendo mi I-pod. Descargando toda esta furia y enojo, con estos estridentes acordes, con ésta potente canción. Muevo mi cabeza de un lado para otro, mis manos, de tal forma como si tocara la batería. No paro".

"3 minutos con 27 segundos. Ese tiempo fue suficiente para calmarse, serenarse y quedar tranquilo. He descargado toda esta frustración. Ya me siento mejor."

- Ya quiero irme... _–_dijo en voz alta para mí, volviendo a entrar al lugar; viendo justamente como en ese momento, Tyson y Kai se recostaban él uno en el otro sobre las sillas-

"Me quedo inmóvil... Mi reproductor cae al piso, y yo no hago nada... No puedo, pues sigo viendo aquella horrible escena."

"¡No puede... ser!, ¡No!. Todo me da vueltas. El aire me falta. Todo está negro, a excepción del lugar donde están ellos".

_- ¿Tala?_

"Alguien me llama."

_- ¿Estás bien, viejo?, se te cayó esto... –_y me entrega mi reproductor-

"Yo aún sigo viendo aquella escena."

"Se levantan. Ambos salen con una sonrisita, y se pierden al salir de la puerta. No me gusta."

"¡No puede ser!. Con dificultad y torpeza, me siento en una silla."

"¡Ni siguiera la canción de Butterflies and Hurricanes en su momento de gloria, podría calmarme y serenarme!"

"¡Pesadilla!. ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!, ¡Quiero despertar!, ¡YA!. Aprieto con fuerza la tela de mi pantalón, pellizcándome las piernas" ¡Ya no puedo más!."

- _¡Vamos, Yuriy!... vayamos afuera, no te quedes ahí..._ –Bryan me levanta de la silla, llevándome por donde se había ido ese par-

"Afuera. Estoy afuera. Veo a Tyson regresa sólo, pasa a mi lado, deteniéndose a hablar con Max."

"¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde está Kai?. Lo busco con la vista, y no lo veo. Quizás ahora tenga una oportunidad"

"Vuelvo a entrar, pensando en un plan para hablarte, o resignarme de una buena vez".

"Al rato, él regresa, dirigiéndose con algunos bey-luchadores. Por mi parte, voy a sentarme en la misma silla de la que Bryan me levanto".

"Le vigilo de espaldas y de reojo. Sale, entra... pasa a mi lado y continua su camino. No me dice nada. Pasa de regreso, yendo con los bey-luchadores. ¡Comienzo a hartarme de esto"!

"Y cuando menos acuerdo... ¿Se va?, ¿Ya se va?. Toma sus cosas, se despide, se marcha. ¿Tan pronto?, ¿Sin hablarme siquiera?, ¡¿Sin haberme dicho nada en toda la maldita noche?!"

"Se fue."

"Ya no está. El tiempo y mi última oportunidad terminaron. Me quedo aquí, solo, sin saber porqué actuó así. Sin saber porqué no me dijo nada, sin saber... absolutamente nada."

"Y entonces ya no aguanto más."

"¡Esos Glúpîyis!, mis puños se cierran con fuerza. Mi mirada centellea. ¡Malditos, idiotas!, ¿Qué le hicieron a Kai?, ¿Qué le dieron?, cuestiono irracional, continuando con mi rabieta. ¡Lo embrujaron para que no se acercara a mí, para que no hablara conmigo, ¿verdad?."

"¡Los Odio!, ¡Los detesto a ambos!, ¡Ojalá murieran, malditos!, ¡Me quitaron mi **_Igrúška_**! **_(1)_** refuto en mi mente, sintiendo como mi semblante se desencaja, como mi mirada está cargada de odio y de rencor, quedando al final perdida."

**Fin.**

**(1) Igrúška: Palabra rusa, interpretada como "Juguete"**

* * *

Ok. Lo admito, me quedo raro, demasiado raro, diría yo u.u

Creo que Mí querido Tala se volvió loco, hasta a mí me dio miedo T-T

Tengo la sospecha de que es el fic más extraño y raro que he escrito, y por desgracia (o fortuna) ahí terminó. Sin respuestas y explicaciones de su porqué o qué pasó después.

El fic fue basado e inspirado en un hecho real, adaptado exclusivamente para Tala Ivanov; si llegase a saber los porqués de ésta situación tan rara que se suscitó, quizás haga secuela, explicando el otro lado de la moneda, aunque... no prometo nada, saben todo lo que yo sé u.u

Bueno, dejen reviews con su opinión, ya sea para regañarme por escribir cosas incoherentes y locas XD bye ;)


End file.
